Blessed
by cherryberryblablabla
Summary: Thorin, as a king, had a very stressful job. But one day Dain crossed the line with his annoying proposition. After a small talk with his wife, Thorin relaxes and realizes how lucky he actually is. Reward for hotbibl, the first winner of my review competition.


**Thorin fluffy oneshot for hotbibl, first winner of my review competition. Congratulations! I hope you'll like it. :D**

* * *

Thorin abruptly walked, or should I say banned into the room and slammed the door behind him. He stood there for few seconds before leaning on the door and sighing deeply.

It wasn't his day today.

Ever since Erebor has been reclaimed and rebuilt, Dain still drags him about that road. How many times he had explained that it could be too dangerous to travel and too expensive to build and repair if needed. Of all other routes, Dain, as stubborn as he is, has chosen the least protective alternative.

He pushed himself of the door and took of his coat, putting it on one of the chair rests near the fireplace. After that, he took off his boots, only to sit on the bed.

He sighed again, burying his face into his hands. He almost lost temper today, and the other counselors weren't too happy for hearing that topic again.

He was so tired and moody, thinking that nothing could bring him more peace than sleeping.

He was so wrong.

Enaya, his wife, walked into the room, also tired from her work. Even though she was a queen, she was still refusing to stop her career as a healer. She didn't hesitate when lives were about to be saved, even in the wee hours in the night. Thorin tried to talk her off taking so many patients, barely leaving time for herself (though she always had time for him), but nothing could make her to do so, as she was as stubborn as her husband.

She looked at Thorin, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't register she walked in. She smiled, slowly climbing on the bed behind Thorin and hugging him from behind, planting a small kiss on his neck and burying her face in the crook of his strong neck.

He responded with caressing her right forearm, wrapped around his chest. He smiled she moved away, only to sit on his right. He looked at her with a tired, but happy look, and she returned it with a smile.

'' What is on your mind today, my king?'' she asked, her brown eyes filled with amusement. Thorin groaned slightly; she teased him ever since she found out he doesn't like to be called 'my king'.

'' Dain.'' He replied, turning serious again. Enaya shifted closer to him, moving some strands of his black wavy hair from his face. She was looking at him with patience, ready to hear all of his problems.

'' He's still persistent in building that trade road between Erebor and the Iron Hills.'' Thorin growled.

'' He is too stubborn to realise that it would be a waste of money and time.''

Enaya smiled. '' Why don't you tell him that you'll build the road, but only if he will pay half of the sum and pay all repairs?'' she suggested. '' It would make him close his mouth for at least a while.''

Thorin looked at Enaya with amazement and smiled. '' That is brilliant!'' he exclaimed. He wasn't feeling so tired and grumpy anymore. '' I'm blessed to have such a clever wife.'' He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, making her snuggle closer to him.

'' Well, sometimes you need an idea or two from aside.'' She poked him. '' As you can't think of them on your own.'' She said teasingly, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Thorin chuckled, knowing how his wife loved to tease him about it. He was stubborn and not very tolerant to people, often looking as a leader leading his people without thinking. But she was the control he needed, the one who could always cool him down and help him in need.

'' Indeed.'' He looked down in her brown eyes with a smile. '' And I can't imagine having a better advisor than you.'' He said, pressing a kiss on her lips.

'' Not even Balin?'' she murmured, pressing light, feather kisses along his jaw line. She knew Balin very well, and she knew that even though he was mostly right, Thorin was sometimes too stubborn to accept his advices. But after some while he would realize it too, and Balin's advice would pass anyway.

Thorin chuckled again. '' Not even Balin.'' He smiled, pressing another small kiss on her lips. She looked at him with a warm and happy look, pressing herself closer to him, while he held her in his protective embrace, leaning his head on hers and closing his eyes, placing a brief kiss on top of it just before it.

He held her close and didn't let her go until he felt she was sleeping. He slowly laid her on the bed smiling, doing his best not to wake her.

He covered her with a fur blanket, making sure she isn't cold. Then he laid right by her side, watching her peaceful face while fondling her long, brown hair.

His smile increased: he remembered how she always knew what to say or do. She was perfect, never hesitating to help the others, including him.

Without her, Thorin would remain grumpy, the cold-looking king he always thought he has to be. She proved him wrong, showing him that the people liked their kings as they truly are, and not the cold, ruthless dictators. She saved him from the gold-sickness as well; with her by his side, he needed no gold to make him feel powerful.

And in those moments, simply watching her or being close to her, he knew he was blessed indeed. Her love was more worthy to him that all the gold of this world combined.


End file.
